Emigrazione
by Pokera
Summary: De 1880 à 1914, 5 millions d'Italiens ont quitté leur pays et la pauvreté pour l'Amérique. Mais passer d'un continent à l'autre n'est pas simple ... Suivez l'histoire d'une famille italienne, entre le voyage sur les flots, les comptes familiaux, et les problèmes d'arrivée en Amérique à travers ce récit. La famille Vargas n'attend plus que vous pour embarquer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Oh ! Pardon : Ciao !

Me voici donc venue pour ma première fiction sur ce site ! J'ai déjà écrit mais … C'est bien la première fois ici et mes petites mains tremblent d'excitation ! (ok ok j'exagère …)

Donc c'est avec plaisir et joie que je vous laisse embarquer à travers cette histoire ! … Un fait historique réel donc ! Je m'y suis intéressé en cours d'italien (oui oui je fais de l'italien …) et une histoire m'est venue en tête … !

Je vous laisse découvrir on se retrouve en bas ! Buona lettura !

**Disclaimer : Il faut rendre à Hima-papa ce qui est à Hima-papa ... Moi j'ai juste un artbook d'Hetalia ... (Merci quand même Himaruya-sensei)**

**Pairing : Sous-entendus de SpaMano (Parce que c'est cool)**

**Warning : ... Le langage fleuri de Lovino peut être ... ?**

_Chapitre 1_

Octobre 1910. Rome, Italie.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Mais dehors, la population vivait toujours et encore plus. Même malgré la pauvreté. Après tout, en tant que capitale, la ville de Rome était tout de même beaucoup moins touchée par ce fléau que les campagnes alentours.

Dans la rue, un jeune homme trottinait, pressé de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son lit. A chaque nouvelle ruelle qu'il passait ses pas accéléraient. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé volant presque dans le doux vent d'automne. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le cou rentré dans son écharpe noir il réfléchissait à vive allure. Il avait peur. Enfin presque. D'après lui, un gars aussi incroyable que lui ne pouvait avoir peur. Alors disons … Qu'il s'inquiétait. Les journaux ne cessaient d'en parler, les gens dans la rue aussi … La misère était désormais à leurs pieds, n'attendant que leur têtes se tourne pour les happer de sa noirceur et de son malheur. Il n'avait certes que quinze hivers mais il exécutait tout de même quelques petits travaux, aidant comme il le pouvait son tuteur.

Enfin. Il gravit les quelques marches du perron qui montaient vers l'entrée de sa maison, faisant claquer ses chaussure contre la pierre dure et froide. Il sortit une clé de sa poche. Puis il rangea directement, se souvenant que son « ami » devait déjà être de retour. Il empoigna la poignée et entra.

-Buonasera stronzo.

L'homme à qui il s'était adressé tourna ses grands yeux verts vers le jeune homme, lui adressant un sourire au passage.

-Oh ! Buenas tardes Lovino. Tu as l'air en forme !

Le dénommé Lovino ronchonna quelques mots dans sa langue natale tout en enlevant son écharpe et sa veste. Son tuteur était vraiment impossible à vivre pour lui : toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à sourire, à lui faire des compliments … Rien à voir avec son propre caractère et à ce qu'il a connu lorsqu'il était jeune.

L'italien posa sa sacoche sur la table sur laquelle son tuteur était en train de préparer le repas du soir. Et comme chaque jeudi, le repas était composé d'une assiette de tomates et de pâtes.

-T'as intérêt à vite finir, déclara Lovino. Je meurs de faim moi. Alors bouge ton cul d'espagnol.

Il monta à l'étage, pour rejoindre sa chambre, entendant au passage un « J'ai presque fini Lovi' ! » de la part de son tuteur. Il soupira et ferma la porte.

C'était la seule pièce dans laquelle il pouvait avoir enfin un peu d'intimité. Enfin sauf quand Antonio, son tuteur, venait faire le ménage. Il s'assit sur son lit, simplement recouvert d'un drap blanc, et sortit de sa poche les quelques pièces qu'il avait pu empocher dans la journée. Il les empila sur sa table de nuit, tout en mettant deux d'entre elles dans une boite à part, destiné à aider l'espagnol dès qu'il en avait besoin. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers son miroir et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure, veillant à ce que sa sublime mèche italienne soit mise en valeur dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Lovino ! A tavola ! s'écria Antonio en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avec un horrible accent italien.

-Idiota ! Est-ce qu'on t'a appris à toquer avant d'entrer dans une pièce ?! ronchonna l'italien.

Il descendit les escaliers, devançant l'espagnol pour rejoindre la cuisine. La bonne odeur de pâtes et de tomates se répandait déjà dans toute la pièce.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur l'une des chaises, suivant l'espagnol de ses yeux marron et ambrés. Son tuteur attrapa le plat chaud et le déposa délicatement sur la table de bois. Il attrapa une chaise à son tour, s'assit, et s'empressa de leur servir à manger. La journée avait été longue pour tous les deux, et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour calmer les choses. Surtout entre eux deux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Antonio prit la parole.

-Et bien Lovi', comment s'est déroulé ta journée ?

-De un, tu es censé m'appeler par mon prénom complet, de deux … On aurait vraiment pu mieux faire comme journée … Cazzo …

-Encore un problème par rapport à la paye ? demanda l'espagnol.

-Ovviamente ! Cet imbécile de Marcus ne me paye que 4 pièces pour avoir passé la journée à avoir déchargé toute sa calèche de poissons pour ses étales … Je dois sentir le merlan à plein nez … ! s'énerva Lovino.

-Mais non … ! Et puis tu pourras te laver ce soir, c'est ton jour. De toute façon aujourd'hui, je n'ai été allé voir que Louise … Et puis j'ai rangé la maison … Ah … Au fait …

Lovino releva le visage. Son ami avait l'air … Triste. Rien à voir avec son visage habituel. Lovino commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre un tel homme dans cet état … ?! Mais Antonio prenait son temps, et resta de marbre pendant plusieurs minutes. L'italien ne cessait de chercher une réponse dans ses yeux verts. Mais rien. Aucune solution ne venait à lui. Il commença à perdre patience.

-Putain Antonio ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

-… J'ai reçu une lettre …

Lovino referma sa bouche. Il allait insulter l'espagnol de nouveau. Mais le plus âgé avait parlé avant. Découvrant ce qu'il avait à lui dire, Lovino explosa presque de rire.

-Une lettre ?! Mais putain Antonio c'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'arrives pas à la lire ? Je croyais que ton boulot c'était enseignant à domicile … !

L'espagnol frappa la table de son poing. Les yeux emplis de colère.

-Je suis sérieux Lovino ! … Ce qui me met dans cet état … C'est ce qu'elle raconte … !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe … ? Ton meilleur ami français est décédé ? Oh … ! A moins que ce soit le prussien qui -…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Antonio l'avait déjà empoigné par le col de sa chemise.

-Signore Lovino Vargas. commença-t-il en italien, J'aimerai juste vous informer que cette lettre vous concerne grandement, et plus précisément votre avenir tout entier.

Lovino garda le visage fermé. Continuant à fixer l'espagnol qui le toisait, les sourcils froncés de colère et d'indignation. Certes, il n'avait jamais vraiment été sympa avec lui, malgré leurs cinq années d'écart. Mais il n'avait jamais vu son tuteur dans cet état. Il semblait perdu et révolté à la fois. Deux expressions qu'il n'affichait d'ordinaire, jamais. L'italien, toujours sous l'emprise de son ainé lui lança un regard, indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer à parler. Que pour une fois, il l'écouterait.

-Ton grand-père. Il veut que tu les rejoignes tous les deux dans le Nord. A Genova. Il … Vous … Vous allez quitter l'Italie … termina-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Traduction :

\- Buonasera stronzo. = Bonsoir connard. (italien)

\- Buenas tardes = Bonsoir (espagnol)

\- A tavola ! = A table ! (italien)

\- Idiota ! = Idiot !

\- Cazzo … = Putain ...

\- Signore Lovino Vargas. = Monsieur Lovino Vargas.

Je dois le dire. J'adore Lovino ! C'est un de mes personnages préféré ! Et 'Tonio en fait aussi partie ! Je tenais donc à le mettre …

J'espère donc que ce début vous plait et que l'intrigue vous donnera envie de continuer ! La fiction ne sera pas trop longue. (5-6 Chapitres ?)

J'espère donc pouvoir être là mercredi avec le chapitre 2 !

Encore merci à tous d'avoir lu ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir quelques avis … !

Les reviews, c'est le salaire du créateur !

Arrivederci ! Pokera.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao !

Bwaaah … Je suis là avec le chapitre 2 ! Plus long cette fois que le précédent ! (et mieux organisé aussi … ! … Vraiment je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. C'était mer*****. Merci de votre compréhension. J'vous nems.) Je n'ai rien de spécial à ajouter cette fois … A part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer****: Coucou Himaruya. Merci encore à toi.**

**Pairing****: Encore (plus) des sous-entendus de SpaMano **

**Warning****: Lovino … Arrête de parler si méchamment !**

**Le mot du jour :****Bachibouzouk.**

**Nations présentes (parce que j'avais oublié la fois d'avant)**

**Lovino = South Italy**

**Antonio = Spain**

**Feliciano = North Italy**

**M. Vargas = Ancient Rome**

Réponse à la review de Pancak :

Déjà, merci de ta review ! (tant pis pour le français ça m'arrive souvent aussi x3) Il est vrai que le début n'est pas très long … Mais comme dit plus haut les chapitres suivants seront plus longs ! Et je ne ferai peut-être pas intervenir tant que nations que ça à part ces 4 là, mais je mettrai tout de même quelques petites références ! (il faudra bien placer Alfred en Amérique tout de même !) Encore merci !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Sa respiration s'était tue. Il ne bougeait plus. Antonio relâcha le col de sa chemise et se rassit convenablement. Il détourna le visage de l'italien, se contentant de manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Lovino lui, restait bloqué. Non. Cela ne pouvait être vrai …

Sans réfléchir il se rua sur Antonio. Le faisant tomber au sol. L'espagnol retint un cri en sentant le sol rentrer violement en contact avec son crâne. Il tourna la tête vers l'italien, qui désormais le surplombait du haut de ses quinze années.

-No … Non è possibile … sanglotait Lovino, toujours sur l'espagnol.

-… Lovino …

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça cazzo ! J'aime mon pays j'aime ma ville ! Je ne veux pas … !

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Ses beaux yeux bruns étaient ravagés par les eaux, se déversant sur tout son corps, certaines atteignant même les joues de son tuteur.

Son esprit était vide. Et rien ne pouvait le combler. Pas même les paroles rassurantes de l'espagnol.

-S'il te plait … dit-il en essayant de se dégager.

-Ferme-la ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part ! hurla-t-il en forçant l'espagnol à se remettre à terre. Moi qui ne voulais jamais revoir ce vieil imbécile … ! Il m'a bien eu putain ! Dès qu'il en trouve la possibilité, il revient et en profite pour détruire ma vie, c'est ça ?!

-Je ne pense pas que …

-Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?! Il profite de la pauvreté et la misère pour me ramener vers lui ! Mais jamais je n'irai dans le Nord rejoindre ce vieux fou qui m'a abandonné ! Tu m'entends ?!

Il ne cessait de hurler. Ses larmes se mêlaient à ses paroles. Il s'en nourrissait, ne faisant qu'attiser sa haine et son désespoir.

Antonio n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi. S'il ne faisait rien, ses larmes allaient couler elles aussi. Il donna un coup de tête dans le crâne de Lovino, malgré la douleur qui lui taraudait l'arrière de son cou. Sous le choc, l'italien bascula en arrière, arrêtant subitement son flot incessant de paroles et d'insultes. S'affaiblissant, il tomba lourdement sur le sol, et Antonio se mit à son tour au-dessus de lui.

-Et moi hein ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu entends mes larmes ? Est-ce que tu entends mes douleurs ? Mais as-tu déjà compris quelqu'un ?! J'en doute fort … !

L'espagnol pleurait lui aussi. Lovino écarquilla les yeux. Mais ses propres larmes ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. Il aurait pu se noyer dans les flots salés. Antonio tira l'italien une nouvelle fois par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener à une hauteur convenable pour parler.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu une telle chose, et si ton grand-père a décidé de partir, vous partirez. Quelle qu'en soitla raison. Et puis … Il doit bien en avoir une …

Il détourna le regard et se leva. Lovino le suivit des yeux. Les siens versant encore leurs dernières larmes.

Antonio mit sa veste et la ferma jusqu'au col. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur le visage de l'italien. Il soupira. Un soupir de tristesse. Il sortit ensuite une lettre de sa poche droite et la lança vers Lovino.

-La voilà. Lis attentivement. Tu pars dans un mois. Tes billets de train sont à l'intérieur. Je …

-Tu … Tu pars ?

-… Non … Enfin je ne sais pas …

-Mais …

-Mais enfin pas maintenant ! Mais quand tu seras parti … En attendant je vais prendre l'air.

Et il claqua la porte.

Après un long moment de silence, ou seuls les battements de cœur de Lovino résonnaient, l'italien se décida enfin à attraper l'enveloppe et à en lire son contenu. Les yeux toujours rouges, il sortit le petit papier de couleur chair et commença à lire les mots tracés finement à l'encre noire.

**_Firenze, 28 Settembre 1910_**

**_Antonio,_**

**_Je voudrai d'abord te remercier de t'être occupé de mon petit-fils pendant tout ce temps. Je sais pertinemment que lorsque tu lui annonceras le contenu de cette lettre, il ne te croira pas. Je me souviens encore bien de lui, et je suis sûr que le garçon de 5 ans que j'ai laissé derrière moi n'a pas changé. Mais avant tout, laisse-moi t'expliquer._**

**_Feliciano et moi-même vivons à la campagne. Et cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que la pauvreté nous taraude. Chaque fois, nous arrivions à l'esquiver. Mais il arrive toujours un jour où l'on perd la partie … J'ai donc pris la décision de partir. Loin. Pour aller en Merica. Je sais, cela peut sembler fou mais je tiens absolument à vivre une nouvelle vie, tout en finissant la mienne, dans un endroit riche et prospère, entouré de mes deux petits-fils. _**

**_Je joins donc à cette lettre un billet de train pour Genova. Le départ de Rome se fera le 18 novembre. J'ai utilisé une partie de nos économies pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Pense à le lui dire. _**

**_Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. _**

**_Addio, e grazie._**

**_Signore Vargas._**

Lovino tremblait presque. Non. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre ce vieux fou. Mais il y avait autre chose … Son petit frère … Son jumeau … C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait accepter de retrouver.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, la lettre toujours entre les mains.

-Andare in Merica … Cazzo …

Les jours qui suivirent furent atroces pour Lovino. Antonio ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, se contentant juste d'un « Bonjour. » ou d'un « Merci. » … Mais seulement de temps en temps. Il sortait en dehors de la maison de plus en plus souvent, et Lovino se retrouvait parfois plusieurs soirs de suite seul. Antonio ne souriait presque plus. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de joie. Il restait de marbre, exécutant parfois quelques tâches ménagères. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il était.

Lovino était de plus confronté chaque jour à l'avance de la misère, même dans sa ville. Chaque journée, chaque semaine, les choses se compliquaient pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une part de travail. Il devait passer des heures à trouver une personne acceptant de l'employer, rentrant parfois même les mains vides, et le cœur serré. Les journaux, les personnes dans la rue … Tous avaient peur. Beaucoup quittaient le pays. Le joyeux pays qu'était l'Italie agonisait continuellement. La vie était triste, et morose. Lovino avait l'impression d'une immense douleur qui ne pouvait s'effacer se créait dans tout son corps et son cœur. Et le pays tout entier en souffrait aussi.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

Rome, Italie, 17 Novembre 1910

Lovino se leva comme chaque matin, de mauvaise humeur. Mais en plus de cette émotion habituelle, la tristesse régnait aussi sur son visage. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, et ouvrit l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était gris, et les seules personnes qui avaient le courage de mettre le nez dehors passaient leur chemin en courant sous la bruine. Il observa une jeune femme qui trottinait avec son petit garçon. Puis les deux individus disparurent au coin de la rue. Il referma la fenêtre en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre à la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'il allait ouvrir il s'arrêta. Il venait de réaliser. Le lendemain, il partirait.

Il descendit timidement les marches de l'escalier, veillant à ne pas faire craquer le bois sous son passage. En bas, Antonio était en train de déjeuner, un journal à la main, et comme depuis maintenant un mois, il ne tourna pas même la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Buongiorno … tenta Lovino.

-'giorno … répondit l'autre.

Lovino s'assit à sa place et observa pendant plusieurs minutes la seule bouteille de lait qui leur restait. Après un long moment de silence il reprit la parole, d'une voix plus assurée qu'auparavant.

-… Et tu iras où après ?

L'espagnol leva les yeux de sa lecture, sachant exactement de quoi voulait parler son protégé.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je retournerai bien en Espagne … Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. Ah, et tu peux finir la bouteille tu sais …

L'italien sursauta presque. Son tuteur ne l'avait pas « agressé » pour une fois. De plus cela devait être l'une des plus longues discussions qu'ils avaient eues depuis un moment. Il pensa que cela était dû au fait qu'il partait le lendemain et attrapa la bouteille de lait, lançant un regard méfiant à son tuteur. Il pouvait très bien se remettre à crier.

Le reste de la journée se passa presque bien pour l'italien. Il fit tout de même ses bagages à contre cœur, emportant ce qu'il pouvait dans sa sacoche. Il attrapa ses trois chemises blanches, repassées la veille par Antonio, en mettant une de côté pour le départ, ses économies, une carte postale, représentant le cœur de la ville de Rome, et les quelques photos qu'il possédait, dont une avec Antonio, et l'autre … La seule qu'il possédait de son frère. S'ennuyant tout de même fermement, il se leva et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. Sa ville allait lui manquer. C'est donc sans hésiter qu'il attrapa sa veste et descendit les escaliers en courant pour faire un dernier tour dans la capitale de son cœur.

Rome, Italie, 18 Novembre 1910, Grande Gare.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui … De toute façon je n'avais presque rien à emmener …

Antonio soupira. Il n'avait pas tort.

La gare de Rome était grande et remplie de monde. On aurait cru que toute la cité s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Mais tout de même une bonne partie des personnes présentes étaient aussi là pour rejoindre d'autres villes, et en particulier Genova, d'où partaient les bateaux pour les autres pays et continents. Les autres étaient là, comme Antonio, pour accompagner ceux qui comme Lovino, quittaient la ville. Les trains arrivaient, et se remplissaient automatiquement au bout de quelques minutes. Et les wagons étaient déjà prêts à repartir.

Lovino attendait, avec Antonio, à quelques mètres des rails, l'arrivée de son propre train. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de personnes d'après lui, attendaient aussi. Au bout d'un moment une voix sortit d'un haut-parleur comme si elle grinçait « Attention, le train 173 arrive en gare voie 6 » Antonio observa le billet de Lovino et déclara :

-C'est bien lui. Et à l'heure en plus.

L'italien leva le regard vers lui, essayant de trouver une dernière fois dans le regard de l'espagnol, son étincelle qui semblait s'être éteinte. A peine avait-il le temps de la chercher, que le train approchait déjà. Il resserra sa poigne autour de la bandoulière de son sac et commença à faire quelques pas. Dès qu'il eut la porte de son wagon en vue, il s'arrêta. Et courra vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

-Antonio ! cria-t-il.

\- Lovi- …

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que l'italien l'enlaçait déjà. Il fut un peu surpris mais accepta tout de même avec plaisir la marque d'affection, lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors que Lovino avait la tête colée contre sa chemise.

-Scusi … Per tutto …

-E niente … souffla l'espagnol en italien.

Le plus jeune releva la tête, observant son tuteur une dernière fois. Ses yeux verts se réveillaient de leur long sommeil. Sans réfléchir, Lovino sortit de sa sacoche les quelques économies qu'il avait gardé de son travail pour l'espagnol. En voyant son élève lui tendre les pièces, Antonio s'accroupit face à lui, réduisant ainsi largement leurs nombreux centimètres d'écart. Il lui prit les mains.

-Lovino, tu n'as pas à me donner cet argent. Tu l'as gagné grâce à ton travail, à tes efforts … Je ne saurai qu'en faire tu sais … déclara-t-il en lui refermant la paume.

-Ma … Antonio …

-Ta famille en aura surement plus besoin que moi.

Lovino baissa le visage vers ses pieds et hocha la tête, un peu gêné de cette situation.

-D'acordo bastardo … Mais reste en vie s'teuplait …

-C'est promis Lovi' …

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. Lovino crut sentir quelques larmes venir aux coins de ses yeux. Antonio lui, souriait. Un bruit de wagon leur fit tourner la tête.

-Bien. Dépêche-toi maintenant.

-Hum … Addio Antonio …

-Au revoir plutôt … On se reverra … Et puis tu connais mon adresse …

-Mais si tu pars …

-Tant pis ! Vas-y maintenant !

Sans demander son reste, l'italien commença à courir vers la rame et s'engouffra rapidement dans le train. Il jeta un dernier regard à la foule, les larmes aux yeux.

-Arrivederci.

Et il entra dans le wagon.

* * *

Traduction :

Non è possibile = Ce n'est pas possible (italien)

Cazzo = putain (italien)

Settembre = Septembre (italien)

Addio e grazie = Adieu et merci (italien)

Andare in Merica = Aller en Mérique

Buongiorno = Bonjour (italien)

Scusi per tutto = Pardon pour tout (italien)

E niente = Ce n'est rien (italien)

Ma = Mais (italien)

Bastardo = Bâtard (italien/espagnol)

Arrivederci = Au revoir (italien)

\- Voilà ! J'ai enfin fini ce 2ème chapitre ! Enfiiiin …. ! J'ai tellement bossé ! Maintenant l'heure des explications !

Vous avez certainement dû remarquer le « Merica » dans ce chapitre … Et bien sûr à chaque fois cela évoque l'Amérique ! Mais il y a une explication historique à tout ça …

A l'époque, peu de personnes connaissent bien le nouveau continent, ils avaient seulement entendu parler d'un nouveau continent nommé l'America par les anglais … Et ils ont donc compris LA Merica ! Car comme en France, le LA est un article en italien … ! Voilà voilà ! (C'est tout pour moi xD)

Ah oui et hier c'était le 17 mars ! La date de la réunification Italienne ! (Ouaaais bon anniv' les frangins Vargas !) et le pire c'est que ma prof d'italien ne l'a même pas évoqué ! (la réunification hein, pas l'anniversaire xD)

Et c'est sur ce coup de gueule que je vous dis au revoir ! Encore un grand merci à tous les lecteurs, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non, qu'ils laissent une review ou non … Je vous aime tous !

Arrivederci !~


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao, ciao !

Me voilà de retour ! Bon je dois dire que c'était assez complexe de taper ce chapitre avec ma sœur qui bossait toute la journée sur l'ordi …

Brefouille je suis donc là avec le troisième chapitre ! Buona lettura !

**Disclaimer****: Himaruya ! Merci à toi. (Tu ne voudrais pas me léguer Iggy par contre ?)**

**Pairing****: Beeeh … Comme y'a plus 'Tonio … ****Enfin … **

**Warning****: Je crois qu'un jour on devrait remettre un prix pour les insultes débités à la minute par Lovino …**

**J'aimerai dire que j'ai laissé dans ce chapitre tous les noms des villes et régions italiennes en Italien ! **

**Le mot du jour :****Scones. Ouais. Au sirop d'érable.**

**Nations présentes :**

**Lovino = South Italy**

**Antonio = Spain**

**Feliciano = North Italy**

**M. Vargas = Ancient Rome**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Coincé. Littéralement.

Lovino essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable. Mais s'assoir convenablement entre l'homme le plus gr- qui possède une masse corporelle imposante et un attroupement d'enfants criant à tout bout de champ relève du défi.

Lovino commença d'abord par éjecter un des enfants qui prenaient la place de trois personnes et posa sa sacoche à côté de lui, formant un rempart entre le petit garçon, qui lui jetait des regards noirs, et lui. Détournant le visage, Lovino s'attarda quelques secondes sur l'ensemble du wagon où il se trouvait. Peu de sièges étaient disponibles, les gens s'entassaient, laissant peu de place pour respirer. Tous étaient collés les uns contre les autres, ne pouvant presque bouger. Seul certains, comme Lovino, échappaient au massacre, bien à l'abri sur leur siège. Et pour faciliter encore la tâche de ceux qui tentaient déjà de tenir convenablement sur leurs pieds, la bande d'enfants couraient à travers les couloirs, faisant claquer leurs chaussures abimées sur le bois et poussant sans une moindre pensée les « victimes » de leurs faits. L'italien soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette de bois vieillie par le temps.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, passant par la _Lazio_ et l'_Umbria_ et leurs nombreux villages, le train arriva à la gare de _Siena_. Lovino releva le visage vers la fenêtre, entrapercevant le campanile, dominant la cité toscane. Il partit dans ses pensées, un instant, en observant les drapeaux ornés de rouge et de vert accrochés dans la rue de la gare, de coure de chevaux, et d'une foule joyeuse et heureuse, criant le nom de leur _contrada_. Lovino ne put que rêver à se retrouver dans cette cité plutôt que de rejoindre un continent inconnu. Mais le temps grisâtre fit disparaitre ses doux songes et le train repartit sans plus attendre.

Enfin le train rejoint _Firenze_. Mais le voyage de Lovino ne s'arrêtait pas là, et cela était aussi le cas pour les nombreux passagers de rames qui ne descendaient qu'a _Genova_, tout comme lui. Il soupira en pensant que sa famille avait déjà certainement dû quitter la capitale régionale pour rejoindre la cité où partaient les navires pour le nouveau monde. Une fois de plus il pensa que vivre à _Firenze_ ne l'aurait pas déplu non plus.

Vint ensuite _Pisa_. La ville « penchée », figée hors de l'espace strict et de la gravité. La cité était suspendue depuis sa construction, à la tour de marbre. Une partie des passagers quittèrent le wagon. L'air redevint plus respirable pour tous et Lovino s'autorisa à s'assoupir quelques temps. Avant de fermer ses paupières, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grande horloge de la gare qu'il apercevait depuis sa banquette : 14 heures. Et il avait quitté sa ville natale et son tuteur à 9 heures. Il soupira en pensant qu'avec un peu de chances, il arriverait à _Genova_ avant la nuit.

Genova. Enfin.

Lovino descendit faiblement les deux marches qui séparaient ses pieds de la réalité et du monde. Il resserra sa main contre la bandoulière de sa sacoche. Il regarda devant lui et essayant d'avancer. Il dut descendre trop lentement au gout de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui car il ne tarda pas à se faire pousser vers l'avant, manquant de s'ouvrir le crane contre la pierre de la gare. Etalé contre le sol, un filet de sang commençant à dégouliner le long de son front, il se retourna :

-Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?! Qui vous a appris les bonnes manières a vous hein ? Stronzo !

L'homme qui venait de le pousser baissa les yeux vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Bisognava caminare più velocemente idiota.

Et l'inconnu repartit sans demander son reste, remettant son chapeau en place et disparaissant dans la foule. Lovino le suivit quelques temps des yeux, tout en évitant de se faire marcher dessus par les nombreux passants et passagers qui descendaient de la rame. Il se releva ensuite difficilement, époussetant sa veste. L'italien passa sa main sur son front. Le sang chaud prit place dans sa paume et il jura une fois de plus.

Essayant de calmer les pulsions de rage qui frappaient contre sa poitrine, il releva la tête et observa. Il aperçut un jeune homme retrouvant ses parents, à quelques mètres de lui, courant avec ses valises. Il remarqua aussi une famille composée de six enfants et leurs deux parents, ayant pour seuls bagages une simple mallette et leurs vêtements. Et pour seul passeport, l'espérance de trouver une vie meilleure.

Tout en soupirant, Lovino attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes il se rappella qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvaient son frère et son grand-père, n'ayant reçu aucune information sur son arrivée dans sa lettre. Il commença à paniquer légèrement, observant le soleil qui petit à petit déclinait à l'horizon dans la brume grise.

Il se mit à marcher rageusement, cherchant une solution rapide à ses problèmes. Il n'aperçut cependant aucune personne pouvant revendiquer être de sa famille. Il revint donc devant la voie où était parti son train depuis presque une heure. Et enfin, il entendit une voix.

-Vee ! Nonno ! Guarda !

Lovino tourna violement la tête dans la direction de l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole dans la gare, maintenant presque vidée de sa population.

Il vit deux personnes se diriger vers lui. Deux hommes. Le plus petit, dès qu'il vit que Lovino l'observait, commença à courir dans sa direction. Surpris, Lovino fit un pas en arrière. Mais cela ne déconcentra pas pour autant l'inconnu qui se dirigeait vers lui, les bras grands ouverts, le sourire au bord des lèvres. Dès qu'il arriva vers lui, Lovino ferma les yeux vivement, s'attendant à un choc. Cependant il ne sentit qu'une simple douceur s'agripper à sa chemise et sa veste.

-Sei … Lovino … ? commença le garçon.

Lovino ouvrit timidement les yeux. Il sursauta. C'était lui. Son petit jumeau. Son frère perdu. Il se plongea dans le regard noisette, plus clair que le sien, du plus jeune et acquitta doucement.

-Si … Sono Lovino.

Lovino s'assit lourdement sur l'une des seules chaises de la pièce. Il lâcha sa sacoche et se passa la main sur le front. Le sang séchait sur sa peau. Il soupira.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Plus précisément dans la chambre qu'avait pu prendre pour quelques jours son grand-père. Les murs étaient sales, les recoins de la pièce étaient recouverts de fine poussière et l'espace sentait le renfermé. Lovino fronça du nez en jetant un regard à travers la pièce. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsque que ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère et son grand-père. Le premier semblait déjà habitué à sa présence. Le second jetait e temps en temps des coups d'œil sans sa direction, veillant à ce qu'il ne se passe rien. Le plus jeune vint d'ailleurs avec sa chaise s'assoir à côté de Lovino, laissant son « nonno » derrière lui. Il posta sa chaise face au plus vieux et s'assit, le dossier face à son buste et sa tête appuyée sur ses avants bras qui retenaient le heut du dossier.

-Et bien Lovino … Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir … ! commença t-il.

-Oui … Moi aussi je suis ravi … répondit nonchalamment Lovino, le regard toujours appuyé sur son grand-père qui le dévisageait.

\- … Tu ne nous as pas oubliés au moins ? Enfin …

-Non non … Je me souviens de toi Feliciano … Un peu …

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune italien sourit de plus belle. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de bonheur.

-Tu m'en vois ravi fratello !

Lovino haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, visiblement intrigué. Personne encore ne lui avait adressé une telle affection … A part Antonio.

-Fratello … reprit-il pour lui-même.

\- … Tu peux m'appeler fratellino tu sais … ! ajouta Feliciano.

-On vient à peine de se retrouver enfin …

Feliciano fit une petite moue.

-Scusi … Je suis tellement excité … Partir en Mérique, retrouver mon grand-frère …

Un instant, Lovino se sentit coupable devant le regard de son petit frère. Ce genre de discussion ne lui était pas du tout habituel. Et bien que Feliciano soit aussi plein de vie qu'Antonio, leur caractère restait tout de même bien distinct.

-… Ne t'inquiète pas … Ce n'est pas grave … dit-il en agitant la main et en rougissant.

Feliciano redressa la tête, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

La soirée passa lentement. Trop lentement pour Lovino. Il ne savait que dire, et même que penser. Il attendait. Il patientait. Essayant de discerner quand son grand-père se déciderait à lui adresser la parole et voir ce dont il lui parlerait. Après un maigre repas du soir improvisé dans la chambre, Feliciano se dirigea vers le lit et s'endormit d'un coup sec. Lovino le regarda s'endormir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas déçu d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Mais les problèmes persistaient sur le fait qu'il devait partir loin … Et accompagné de celui qui l'avait abandonné : son grand-père.

-Il est adorable n'est-ce pas … ? De plus il semble avoir retrouvé le sourire depuis que tu es là.

Lovino sursauta sur sa chaise. Lentement, il tourna le visage vers son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés.

-Ben … C'est qu'il ne devait pas être heureux avec toi. lâcha t-il.

Son grand-père ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, visiblement troublé. AU bout de quelques secondes pesantes il se mit à rire.

-Ah … ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé en fait … Toujours aussi arrogant ! … Mais tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage tout de même … ! Que penserait ta mère de toi … ?

Lovino vit rouge. Il se leva bruyamment, raclant sa chaise contre le sol et se rapprocha de son grand-père, le fixant sans relâche.

-Ne parle pas de ma mère, enfoiré.

Et il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers le canapé. Lovino soupira rageusement en s'enfonçant dans le sofa et s'allongea sans aucune autre forme de parole. Son grand-père soupira à son tour. Mais tristement.

-Si tu n'es pas au courant, le départ est prévu pour demain après-midi au fait … ajouta M. Vargas.

Et il éteignit la lumière.

Lovino frotta rageusement ses yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais rien ne venait. Seul le noir de la pièce était présent. De plus son front lui faisait encore souffrir. Il s'autorisa à penser à Antonio. Antonio lui, lui aurait passé un bandage autour de la tête tout en lui racontant sa journée, en riant de ses malheurs et en se moquant gentiment de l'italien. Puis ensuite, il lui aurait préparé l'un de ses plats préférés et se seraient endormis tous les deux, exténués par leur journée dans le sofa du salon. Lovino sourit dans le noir en pensant à toutes ces choses qui faisaient son bonheur et son quotidien. Qui dès demain, allait être pourtant changé à jamais.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

* * *

Traduction :

Stronzo = Enfoiré

Bisognava caminare più velocemente idiota. = T'avais besoin d'avancer plus vite idiot.

Nonno = Papi

Sei … Lovino … ? = Tu es … Lovino … ?

Si … Sono Lovino. = Oui … Je suis Lovino.

Fratello = frère

Fratellino = petit frère (surnom affectif)

Scusi = Pardon

Voilà c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Pour les « postages » de mes chapitres, ce sera une à deux fois par semaine sûr (le mercredi ou le week-end !) !

Et je compte écrire cette fiction en 7 chapitres !

J'en suis donc presque à la moitié … !

Je n'ai pas pris autant de plaisir à écrire ce troisième que le dernier mais j'ai adoré parler des villes comme Sienne (Siena : Viva il pagliooo !) ou Pisa (Pisa) …

Je vous ai donc fait en prime un petit tour de l'Italie …~

Je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !

Et pensez au review, c'est le gagne-pain de l'auteure ! (et de tous les autres aussi ! Ne faites pas les lecteurs fantômes ! Même un commentaire peu constructif fait plaisir à celui qui passe du temps à écrire et à travailler sur un projet !)

Grazie et arrivederci !~


	4. Chapter 4

Saluti ! Va ben- *se baisse pour éviter une tomate*

Oaaawn ! Je suis désolée … ! J'avais dit un chapitre par semaine mais la dernière semaine … Rien … ! Je m'en veux ! Mais j'ai des semaines très chargées ces temps-ci … Mais je compte bien aller au bout de cette fiction ! Promis !

Donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le second et vous mette des étoiles tout plein les yeux ! (il vous a vraiment plu lui hein … On se demande bien pourquoi nan … ?)

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture !

**Disclaimer :****Bon bah … Hetalia est toujours à Hima-papa hein … Pour toujours … Et à jamais !**

**Pairing :**** … ****Comme la dernière fois … ? **

**Warning :****Vocabulaire fleuri … ? **

**Le mot du jour ****: Vous avez déjà essayé les fictions pas sms ? Non ? Vous devriez.**

**Nations présentes :**

**Lovino = South Italy**

**Antonio = Spain**

**Feliciano = North Italy**

**M. Vargas = Ancient Rome**

**(noms spoilers à la fin ~ )**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

Genova, Italie, 19 Novembre 1910.

-Fratello ! E l'ora di partire … !

Lovino ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt.

-Veh ! Lovino per favore … La nave è già al porto … Dopo, non ci saranno più posti !

Lovino se fit la réflexion que, comparer à quitter pour toujours son pays, choisir sa place dans un bateau n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. Aucune d'ailleurs. Il rouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Son frère le regardait, déjà prêt, et habillé pour partir. Feliciano secouait légèrement l'épaule se Lovino pour le tenir éveillé. Dans un grognement, le plus âgé des deux retira le morceau de tissu qui lui avait servi de couverture pendant la nuit et se frotta les que son frère commençait à se lever, Feliciano se mit à sourire.

-Nonno ! s'exclama ce dernier. Nous allons pouvoir partir !

L'homme concerné se retourna vers son petit-fils, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il finissait de préparer leurs maigres bagages.

-Perfetto. Se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

Lovino enfila rapidement ses vêtements de la veille. Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise, Feliciano lui tendit une écharpe, une paire de gants et une sorte de béret.

-Il va faire froid pendant le voyage Fratello … L'Hiver est presque là …

Sans rejeter son offre, son grand-frère attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait et s'empressa de passer l'étoffe noire autour de son cou, d'enfoncer le chapeau sur son crâne et de fourrer machinalement la paire de gants dans la poche de sa veste.

-Je suis prêt.

Son petit frère acquitta. Ils étaient prêts.

-Attention à la marche.

Tous les trois étaient sortis de l'hôtel. Feliciano était sorti le premier, presque en sautillant, venant ensuite son grand-père, et Lovino fermait la marche, tenant fermement entre ses poignes la bandoulière de sa sacoche. A peine fut-il sortit, que le froid lui mordit le visage. Il baissa le visage dans son écharpe, veillant à bien enjamber la marche du perron, comme le lui avait indiqué son grand-père.

Le trajet jusqu'au port n'était pas bien long. Mais dû à la dense population dans la ville portuaire qu'était Genova, le passage jusqu'aux rampes d'embarquement fut plus long que prévu. M. Vargas fut bien obligée de se frayer un passage pour lui et ses petits-fils à travers la masse de personnes qui leur empêchait de les laisser passer jusqu'à leur navire. Lovino ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus : de ce monde, ces gens qui ne le comprenait pas, de cette atmosphère … Et il savait pertinemment que le pire restait tout de même à venir … Il se retourna pour observer son petit-frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence des deux autres. Feliciano trottinait derrière lui, suivant du regard ses pas pour continuer à avancer à même allure. Lovino laissa ensuite filer son regard sur la population qui l'entourait. Tous les visages qui défilaient dans sa marche semblaient tristes et fermés. Aucune bonne humeur, aucune joie … Seuls des cris d'incompréhension, de terreur, de tristesse régnaient dans ce lieu sale et gigantesque qui autrefois avait pourtant bien du connaitre de bons moments … Lovino continuait de contempler ce lieu presque atroce de son point de vue, quand il entra violement dans une personne. Il recula, un peu sonné en titubant. Rapidement il releva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait « assommé ». Et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour en sortir une flopée de jurons il entendit.

-Nous y sommes.

Lovino s'arrêta. L'homme qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin n'était autre que son grand-père, qui avait ralenti. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Mais le plus âgé ne semblait n'avoir que faire de Lovino, se contentant de fixer l'horizon, devant lui. Excédé, Lovino se mit à râler et dépassa son grand-père. Il se stoppa. Leur navire leur faisait face.

Les jambes semi-tremblantes, Lovino posa un premier pied sur la rampe qui menait à l'entrée du bateau. Voyant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de mal, il continua sa route.

-Fratello ! Attends-moi !

Lovino se retourna. Un peu derrière lui, il entraperçut son petit frère, Feliciano, essayant de se faufiler entre deux personnes qui lui avaient barré la route. Rapidement, et grâce à la finesse de son corps, il parvint enfin à se défaire de l'emprise de la foule. Il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'embarcation, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Enfin, il atteignit la rampe d'embarcation. Il continua sa course folle, ses pieds claquant contre le vieux pont de fer. A bout de souffle, il rejoint son grand-frère, posté au mi-chemin de la terre ferme et du navire, et lui prit la main. Lovino un peu surprit écarquilla les yeux dans sa direction. Mais Feliciano ne le remarquait pas.

-… Viens Fratello … Notre voyage commence …, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter en entrainant avec lui son ainé vers l'entrée principale du bateau où les attendait leur grand-père.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

Quelque part sur l'océan, 29 Novembre 1910.

Lovino sentit son frère se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il ne le repoussa nullement. Le froid le tenait en haleine, et il n'était pas contre un peu de chaleur corporelle …

Dix jours. Dix jours qu'ils avaient quitté le port de Genova. Et autant de jours que le froid menaçait chaque minute de les ensevelir sous son manteau gris et de tristesse. Et rien, rien ne semblait venir s'interposer face à cette vague de malheur. Lovino soupira, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres un long panache de buée. L'ennui et la tristesse le gagnait déjà.

Il laissa son regard trainer sur les gens présents autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient tous à l'étage inférieur. « I poveri » comme disaient les membres du personnel qui les faisaient monter à bord en les « classant ». Tous donc de cette classe sociale se retrouvaient par centaines, entassés en bas, alors qu'à l'étage, les « riches » et gens de bonnes familles étaient tous installés confortablement dans des chaises et étaient servis par des serveurs et majordomes …

Il fronça les sourcils. Cette ambiance ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentit contre lui son petit frère remettre en place sa veste tout en essayant de rester calé contre son ainé. Lovino se décida à l'aider, se décalant de sorte que Feliciano puisse avoir la place de bien s'emmitoufler dans ses vêtements. Dès qu'il eut fini, son petit frère le gratifia d'un immense sourire. Un sourire qui pourrait réchauffer n'importe quel cœur gelé. Un instant, Lovino laissa son esprit s'évader vers de bons souvenirs, et en particulier un sourire qui lui était cher. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et observa depuis sa place, assis contre l'un des murs fin du bateau, les terres espagnoles devant lesquelles ils étaient en train de passer et qui s'éloignaient peu à peu.

Sur l'océan, 2 Décembre 1910.

Les côtes espagnoles avaient disparues. Le temps s'améliorait presque. Le froid lui, restait de plus en plus persistant. Mais les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient dans le ciel gris de ce début de décembre arrivait tout de même à redonner le moral à certaines personnes, ou même à faire sourire ceux qui étaient les plus impatients d'arriver. Lovino lui, restait de marbre. Rien ne le faisait sourire. A part parfois son petit-frère … Mais en général, il se contentait de fixer l'horizon et d'attendre.

Vers le milieu de journée, Feliciano décida de se dégourdir les jambes et de partir un peu vers l'avant de bateau.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée … ? s'inquiéta Lovino.

-Ne t'inquiète pas … ! Je vous retrouverai sans problèmes avec Nonno … ! répondit-il simplement

-Mais … Il y a du monde tout de même … ajouta son grand-père qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, adossé à la rambarde alors que ses petits-fils étaient eux, contre la paroi du navire.

-Oh … Je ferai attention … Promis … ! Je ne vais pas loin … !

Et il s'éloigna en trottinant, évitant au passage quelques familles qui comme lui auparavant, étaient installées au milieu du passage, par manque de places.

-… Tu devrais le suivre tout de même.

Lovino releva le visage de son col dans lequel il avait rentré son visage pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. Il aperçut son grand-père qui le fixait, attendant une réponse de sa part.

-… J'vois pas pourquoi tu me ferais confiance ou quoi que ce soit connard … répondit Lovino.

-… Je ne veux avoir aucune dispute avec toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux … Mais essaye au moins de faire ça pour ton frère.

-Et bien … Au moins je constate que tu n'es pas si con … cracha-t-il. Bien sûr que je t'en veux. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse hein … ? Que je me réjouisse comme un gosse et que je revienne vers vous tout sourire ?!

-Lovino … tenta-t-il plus fermement.

-C'est pas bon de prendre les rêves pour la réalité, tu le sais ça ?

-S'il te plait.

Lovino le fixa. Il n'y avait plus aucune compassion dans le regard de son grand-père. Juste de la tristesse. Et une pointe de colère. Lovino aimait se sentir supérieur, sentir qu'il avait un moyen de pression, de domination sur certaines personnes. Cela le rendait plus confiant dans ses faits et gestes. Mais il n'aimait en aucun cas être pris dans des disputes interminables, pleines de conflits différents, et de larmes.

-… Tu me revaudras ça connard … Je fais ça pour lui de tout façon … déclara t-il en se levant enfin.

-… Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance … Je l'ai toujours su.

Lovino observa son interlocuteur, tout en étirant ses muscles qu'il n'avait pas sollicités récemment et haussa un sourcil dans la direction de son grand-père. Tout de même, il ne comprenait pas son « ancêtre ». Il changeait trop vite d'avis pour lui. Même s'il ne mentait pas apparemment …

-Feliciano !

Lovino cherchait son petit-frère à l'avant du bateau. La population se faisait de moins en moins dense mais il n'apercevait pourtant pas son jumeau.

-Feliciano … ! Bordel où es-tu … ?!

Les quelques personnes encore présentes dans cette partie du navire regardait le jeune italien passer en courant, à travers les sacs et les couvertures, à la recherche de son frère. Mais Lovino ne le trouvait pas. Même malgré tous ses appels. Le jeune homme tenta même une fois de demander à une jeune fille si elle l'avait vu passer. Mais rien.

Il arriva à l'avant du bateau. Là où les vagues grises s'écrasent contre la coque du bateau. Là où le vent souffle plus fort que partout ailleurs. Là où personne ne se trouvait. Il se reposa quelques instants, accoudé à la balustrade tout en reprenant son souffle après cette course folle. Lovino fixa quelques instants le second étage du navire. Là où les « riches » se prélassaient sur des fauteuils et avaient toute la chaleur possible. De son poste, il pouvait entendre quelques brides de discussions. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de personnes ne lui plaisait pas. Le jeune italien baissa les yeux, essayant vainement de rassembler ses idées et de trouver l'endroit où pouvait bien se cacher son petit-frère.

-Hey ! Toi là !

Lovino fut sorti de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'interpellait. Au départ, il ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non ! Là-haut !

L'italien leva le visage. Il vit un jeune garçon, blond, habillé d'une petite veste bleue marine et d'un chapeau qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une carte postale de marin sur une goélette, accoudé à la rambarde de l'étage supérieur qui le toisait de ses grands yeux bleus. Lovino se frotta les yeux, essayant de comprendre par quel moyen le garçon était apparu durant les quelques secondes où il avait quitté du regard le pont supérieur.

-Ben t'en fais une tête … Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda le garçon blond, un petit accent dans la voix.

-… J'vois pas en quoi un gosse de riches pourrait m'aider … dit instinctivement l'italien.

Le blond sursauta presque. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fronçât ses épais sourcils, tout en se penchant un peu plus vers l'italien qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui.

-« Gosse de riches » ? Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup plus d'argent que toi imbécile ! Si nous sommes tous dans ce bateau, c'est bien pour trouver du travail en Amérique … !

-… Trouver du travail … ? Moi j'fais que suivre ma stupide famille … répondit Lovino.

-Je suis aussi dans le même cas tu sais … ? Ce n'est pas moi qui demande à travailler … ! Ah … Mon Angleterre chérie me manque …

-T'es un anglais ? demanda-t-il en sursautant.

-Yes ! Tu sais, y'a pas que vous, italiens, qui migrent vers le nouveau monde … ! Certes vous êtes beaucoup mais …

-J'aime pas les anglais. Tous arrogants. Et en plus ils cuisinent mal.

-… Toi je me demande vraiment si t'as des amis … déclara le blond en remettant en place son couvre-chef.

-… Pff … Je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un imbécile comme toi … arriva-t-il juste à répondre.

-… Alors que faisais-tu ici, seul, à l'avant de ce triste bateau … ?

-Je cherche mon frère connard.

-… Les frères sont énervants … ! C'est eux qui m'ont forcé à venir avec eux ! soupira l'anglais en s'étalant sur la rambarde. Surtout Arthur … bougonna-t-il dans les manches de sa veste.

-Dis pas de mal de mon frère. Je me fiche de savoir comment sont les tiens. Feliciano n'est surement pas comme eux …

-Feliciano … ? Original comme prénom … Personnellement je n'appellerai pas mon fils ainsi mais …

-Ferme ta grande gueule stronzo ! Je suis aussi fier de m'appeler Lovino Vargas que lui est fier de s'appeler Feliciano Vargas !

-Et bien enchanté monsieur Lovino Vargas … Je suis Peter Kirkland. Et tout aussi fier de l'être ! ricana t-il.

-Bon moi je me taille … déclara Lovino en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le cœur du navire.

-Hey ! Attends ! Attrape !

Lovino se retourna, les sourcils une fois de plus froncés et rattrapa au dernier moment le paquet que lui avait lancé le jeune garçon blond. Quand il l'eut en main, Lovino jetta à Peter un regard interrogateur.

-… Arthur a pensé que mes quatorze ans se fêtaient, même à bord d'un bateau … Mais je déteste ce type de gâteaux … !

Lovino ouvrit le sachet brun pour en sortir une part de gâteau nature frais. Interloqué, il observa l'anglais avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Haha ! Ne me remercie pas … ! Mange-le plutôt avec ton frère … Vous devez avoir faim … Et ne t'en fais pas … Il n'a pas été cuisiné par un anglais … !

Et Peter quitta son poste d'observation pour lui aussi rejoindre le cœur du navire. Mais depuis son étage, laissant sous ses pieds, un Lovino incrédule et hésitant.

Sur l'Océan, 10 Décembre 1910

-… Lovino … Je m'ennuie …

Lovino ne répondit pas à son petit frère, se contentant de se resserrer contre lui en vue du vent qui se propageait à travers tout le navire.

-… Je veux manger des pâtes …

Lovino resta dans son silence. Son ventre aussi criait famine. Le peu qu'avait emmené leur grand-père ne lui suffisait pas.

-… Réponds-moi Fratello …

-… Hum … arriva à articuler Lovino.

Les deux avaient perdu tout semblant de bonne humeur. Pour Lovino, ce n'était pas tellement ce qui le caractérisait au quotidien mais pour Feliciano …

Les deux s'ennuyaient à en mourir. Rien ne se passait d'intéressant à bord. Même Feliciano se languissait de ses escapades à travers le bateau.

Alors que Lovino soupira pour la dixième fois de la matinée, un jeune homme, un italien, brun avec une fine mèche rebelle dans les cheveux, s'avança vers eux. Plus précisément, dans le « lieu » rempli d'autres familles assises par terre où ils se trouvaient. Le garçon jeta un regard tout autour de lui, balayant l'assistance, qui voyait en lui plus un étranger qu'un simple jeune homme en quête de place où se mettre, de ses yeux bruns. Puis, dans un petit sourire satisfait, le garçon sortit d'une mallette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa paume, un violon et un archet. Dès qu'il posa l'archet contre les dines cordes, une musique violente, tentatrice, entrainante emmena de l'instrument. Comme par magie, une partie des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, dont Feliciano. L'air était fluide, simple et répétitif, mais joyeux. Lovino releva la tête vers le garçon. Ce dernier jouait, presque en dansant, tapant du pied la mesure pour accompagner ses notes, le sourire aux lèvres. Lovino observa ensuite l'assistance. La plupart, avaient, tout comme lui, relevé son visage. Certains souriaient, d'autres chantonnaient, connaissant surement la musique … L'ambiance était vraiment différente. Tout contre lui, Lovino sentit Feliciano bouger sa tête au rythme des notes. Et au bout de quelques minutes, le nouveau venu fit retentir en une dernière flopée de notes, un son triste et bouleversant à la fois, rappelant à Lovino son pays natal et sa tristesse, ce qui le fit frissonner. L'inconnu s'arrêta. Et le silence de son instrument fut suivi d'applaudissements. Beaucoup. Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents et fit mine de saluer. Il s'apprêta à partir mais une voix le retint.

-Hey ! S'il te plait ! Viens !

Le jeune homme se retourna. C'était Feliciano qui l'appelait. Poliment, il vint s'assoir à côté de deux frères.

-… Tu dois être magicien … ! s'exclama Feliciano.

-Haha ! On me le dit souvent … ! répondit le garçon.

-… C'était pas mal … avoua timidement Lovino.

-C'était superbe enfin ! rectifia Feliciano. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda t-il en reportant son attention sur l'inconnu.

-Sebastiano. Sebastiano Cinus.

-Enchanté ! Moi c'est Feliciano ! Et lui, celui qui fait la gueule, c'est Lovino, mon grand-frère.

Lovino jeta un regard noir à son frère. Ce dernier se mit presque à rire devant sa réaction.

-Si tu savais Sebastiano … Je m'ennuyais tellement … Et tu es apparu … Ce doit être un signe !

-Si tu le dis … répondit malicieusement le concerné. D'où venez-vous en Italie … ?

-… Moi je viens du Nord … De Toscane … De Florence plus exactement. Répondit le plus jeune des jumeaux.

-… Moi du Sud. De Rome. Répondit à son tour l'autre qui s'était calmé.

-… Mais vous êtes frères non … demanda Sebastiano avant de reprendre devant le regard insistant de Lovino. Enfin … Moi je viens de Seborga !

-… D'où ? demanda Lovino.

-Seborga est un pays indépendant au Nord de l'Italie Fratello …

-Exactement ! répondit Sebastiano.

Feliciano et Sebastiano passèrent leur journée ensemble, Lovino les écoutant, donnant parfois son avis sur certains sujets … Lovino trouva Sebastiano assez sympathique, mais ne savait comment engager de réelle conversation … Puis, tombant de fatigue, et surtout de faim, il s'allongea parmi les couvertures, à quelques mètres de son grand-père qui fumait une cigarette. Il le toisa quelques instants puis ferma les yeux. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit quelques rires, provenant de la discussion entre les deux jeunes italiens à côté de lui et enfin, quelques notes de musique.

ᘛ _ ᘚ

Quelque part, 22 Décembre 1910.

-Vee ! Fratello ! Debout !

* * *

Traduction :

E l'ora di partire … ! = Il est l'heure de partir !

Lovino per favore … La nave è già al porto … Dopo, non ci saranno più posti ! = Lovino s'il te plait … Le bateau est déjà au port … Après il n'y aura plus de places !

Nonno = papi

Perfetto = parfait

Stronzo = connard

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre assez long dis donc … ! Voici les noms spoilers ! :

**Peter Kirkland : Sealand**

**Arthur Kirkland : England**

**Sebastiano Cinus : Seborga**

J'aime les micro-nations. Haha non mais vraiment ils méritent une meilleure place dans Hetalia … !

Pour les noms de Sealand et Angleterre, pas de problèmes … Mais pour Seborga … J'ai utilisé « Sebastiano » car je l'ai vu utilisé dans une superbe fiction (Merci Angela !) et je trouvais qu'il sonnait très bien (au départ je voulais mettre Marcello … !). Pour son nom de famille, j'ai utilisé le nom de famille de mon arrière-grand-mère et donc aussi de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père … !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis des étoiles plein les yeux … ! Et que vous pardonnerez mon retard !

Je vous dis à … Pas ce samedi, mais celui d'après (j'espère !) pour le 5ème chapitre ! Avec en thème principal … Ellis Island ! On approche de la fin !

Encore merci à tous, je vous aime ! Vous me donnez envie de continuer … !

Baci !


End file.
